


烧

by Seamount



Category: http://youmu123.lofter.com/post/1dd66313_12dfd1d34
Genre: M/M, 昱剑, 龚方 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamount/pseuds/Seamount





	烧

方书剑觉得不对。

他觉得内里的五脏六腑都要烧起来了，喘气都喘不上来，身上冒着虚汗，后背的衬衫都贴在他的皮肉上面，粘腻得让人恶心。

蔡尧在外面敲洗手间的门，“方书剑！都快一个小时了！你干嘛呢？”

方书剑嗓子哑了，“蔡尧，我感觉不对劲。”

“你先把门开开，”蔡尧一听声音也有点紧张，“实在不行我带你去医院，你别憋在里面猝死了，把门开开。”

方书剑缓缓地挪过去，费力气才拧开了厕所的门锁。

蔡尧一下子就跑开三四米，方书剑问“你跑那么远干什么？我高烧又不能传染给你。”

蔡尧说，“小男孩啊，你可长点心吧，你这是分化成Omega了。”

 

贾凡从录影棚里面跑回来。

外面天气有些冷，贾凡的羽绒服挂在门口，用从外面买的口服舒缓剂给方书剑解热。

方书剑喝完了躺在被窝里面，问蔡尧呢？

“在门口蹲着呢，”贾凡摸着他的脸，“我得回去了，导演在催，如果还热……就找个人吧。”

“好多了，”方书剑因为一直发汗，现在反倒脸上凉了不少，摇摇头，语气坚定“去吧。”

贾凡出门，踢了蔡尧一脚，“给嘎子哥他们打电话，一会你跟我走。”

蔡尧“哦”了一声，电话通了递给贾凡。

贾凡叹了口气，“嘎子哥，方方分化了。”

 

阿云嘎风尘仆仆的回来坐在他旁边。

要是平时的方书剑一定会兴奋的不行，即使精神不振也会跟阿云嘎讲上几句，可他想在只是想哭。

为什么是Omega呢？他想，哪怕beta也好呢？

他这几年来缺失的一点嗅觉像是要补偿他一样，让各种味道全部挤在他的鼻尖，蔡尧的大米味道，刚才贾凡留下的奶油味道。还有现在阿云嘎身上的青草香气，还有来自他身上，也许就是他脖子腺体里的大海的味道。

原来是这样心知肚明的事。

怪不得没有人去尝试过，原来只有闭目塞听的自己，还抱有这样不切实际的幻想。

阿云嘎感知到他的目光，轻轻地抚摸着他的头，“没关系的，都会过去的。”

方书剑的目光紧盯着他，泪眼婆娑地像是想要询问。

嘎子哥你说的是什么呢？

他说的是什么会过去呢？

是发情期？还是小孩子不值钱的喜欢呢？

“嘎子哥，”方书剑挤出一个笑脸，他知道现在自己一定丑极了，连带着曾经想像过的告白也在心里显得粗鄙起来，他悄悄地流下一滴眼泪，哽咽着说，

“我非常非常非常喜欢你。”

阿云嘎毫不意外，他温柔的亲了方书剑的额头，手不着痕迹的抹去方书剑的泪水，回应道，“我也很喜欢方方。”

而方书剑在感知到这个吻的那一瞬间，就仿佛什么都没有了。

没了中间隔了十年的憧憬与爱慕，痛苦与追逐，而他对阿云嘎近乎痴狂的爱，在被亲吻的那一瞬间，一下子就散了，只有心底泛酸。

他觉得好空，不仅心里面空了，连带着肉体上也觉得空泛。

 

蔡程昱陪着郑云龙在走廊里面等阿云嘎出来，郑云龙穿着阿云嘎的羽绒服，酒店空调开的很足，郑云龙昏昏欲睡。

阿云嘎蹑手蹑脚的从房间里面退了出来，蔡程昱拍了拍他大龙哥。

郑云龙上下打量了他一眼，发现阿云嘎没什么问题，立刻又闭上眼睛靠在墙上，阿云嘎走过来悄声说，“方方情况不是太好，第一次分化来得又晚，要是可以的话，还是给他找个临时标记吧。”

郑云龙屈尊降贵的抬了下眼皮，“找王晰？”

“别闹，”阿云嘎有点不开心，低着头说，“回去怎么和嫂子解释？”

“那合着就……”

郑云龙话没说完，蔡程昱就张嘴插话道，“我去吧，我分化的早，都好几年了。”

阿云嘎显然没有想到，他问，“可是菜菜你才二十岁，能忍住吗？”

 

“忍住什么？”龚子棋从电梯里面拎着一个塑料袋子走出来，碰巧看到这一家三口在走廊里面嘀嘀咕咕，他凑过来，问蔡程昱，蔡程昱憋红了耳朵，一个字不说。

龚子棋自觉没趣，突然鼻子有点发痒，他闻了闻味道，开玩笑说，  
“这是方书剑在里面熬红糖呢？”

阿云嘎说，“方方发情了。”

龚子棋一下子噎住了喉咙，“他不都早都分化了吗？”

方书剑常年身上没味道，他跟蔡程昱一直以为是个beta。

“来得晚，”郑云龙补充，“还是第一次。”

蔡程昱打断说，“那我就进去了。”

龚子棋像被点了火，赶紧抢着说，“要不，我和你一起进去吧，我分化的也早，也有个保证。”

阿云嘎愣住了，他没见过这种互帮互助还要抢着来的，更何况一个发情期的Omega和两个alpha，这样是把他们两个放进去，方方他……

郑云龙眯着眼睛看着他们，突然就笑了一下。

不知道是笑那个手足无措的蔡程昱，那个佯装镇定的龚子棋，还是屋子里面那个已经意识不清的方书剑。

他按住了阿云嘎说，“那你们进去吧。”

 

方书剑从床上费力的爬起来，往洗漱间挪蹭，他觉得身上真的是黏的要命，想脱下衣服用水冲一下，刚挪到门口，就看见蔡程昱推开了门，他愣了下，发现后面还跟着个龚子棋，他问，“你们俩来干什么？”

此时方书剑身上就一件衬衫，下面一条薄薄的裤子，发汗让布料黏在方书剑的身上，平时的方书剑衣服总是宽松的，对比起来先几乎就是方书剑赤身裸体的站在面前了，蔡程昱紧张得说不出话来。

“帮你做个临时标记，”龚子棋见蔡程昱说不出话来，不紧不慢的开口。

方书剑“哦”了一声。

然后低下他的脖子，把腺体展现给两个alpha，他说，“不就是要咬一口吗？怎么这么兴师动众？”

 

确实很兴师动众。

方书剑被带回了床上，他被两个人剥下了衬衣、裤子和内裤，他们让他跪在酒店的软枕头上面，一个膝盖垫一个把他的腿分的小开，两个人用手慢慢的抚摸着方书剑的全身上下。

方书剑长得很好，浑身匀称又柔软，又白又甜，两个人都忍不住去探寻这个身体更甜的东西。

 

龚子棋在亲他的嘴，蔡程昱在亲他的背。

这个意识令方书剑一下子慌乱起来，他扭动起来，像是一条离开了水的鱼，胡乱的扭动反倒把腿分得更开，龚子棋握紧他的腰，蔡程昱在耳边说，“不要怕。”

怎么可能不怕？

小男孩确实是小男孩，哪里受过这种刺激，他对于alpha和Omega的性认知，暂时只停留在临时标记，而贾凡告诉他，最安全的临时标记就是咬破腺体注入信息素。

眼前这两个明摆着不是只咬一口脖子的事。

 

方书剑觉得自己要疯了。

火药和烈酒夹攻着他，身上明明每一块都是好皮，却又像是每一处都被点燃每一处都被炸开，令他浑身上下每一处都哆嗦起来。

龚子棋在亲他的手指，不对，这不应该叫做亲，应该叫含，龚子棋含住他的两个手指头，从手指的根部往指尖上面用舌头细细的舔过去，指头尖被牙反复的咬噬，方书剑爽的脑袋发懵，他觉得龚子棋舔的不是他的手指头，而是他下面已经硬的不行的物件。

蔡程昱没有章法的在他的背后啃着，手指头有一下没一下的磨蹭着他那块发烫的后颈皮，蹭的方书剑下面居然开始不自觉的自己收缩起来，即使方书剑努力的收紧，但是还是流淌出了一小滩水。

龚子棋拉过来他的手，让他手握着自己的硬棒，方书剑的手很嫩，龚子棋带着他从根部慢慢的往上滑，让方书剑感受手里的东西是怎样的滚烫炙热和粗大硬挺，方书剑要被这样的暗示弄得面红耳赤，他闭上眼睛，低低哀嚎，“别。”

这时蔡程昱突然就亲吻了一下他的后颈，激得方书剑又滑了一下，正好被蔡程昱在下面等着的手指头顶住穴口。

蔡程昱缓慢的把两根手指头伸进去，起初只是一个指节，对方书剑而言不过是隔靴搔痒，方书剑甚至在龚子棋的刺激下感受不到手指节带来的痒麻。

蔡程昱见他没什么反应，就开始塞入三根手指头，他的手一点点的向内里甬道摸索，感受着发情期的Omega内道是怎样的热情似火，他的手指头被软肉包裹着，里面的温度要比出汗发冷的方书剑皮肤温度高得多，蔡程昱像是冬日取暖的旅人找到了热源，不断地向里面靠近，突然听见方书剑甜腻的叫出来，“那里.......不行......哈，饶了我吧.........”

 

方书剑应该重修生理卫生知识。  
这是床上的两个alpha一同想的事。

 

且不论他就这样大方的嫌他们展示腺体，在床上求饶这种事，只会点燃alpha在骨子里面的征服欲，只会让他们更想要从那张嘴里面听到更多这种声音。

 

蔡程昱头皮发紧，他越过方书剑的肩头看龚子棋，龚子棋此刻手正专心料理小男孩的玉茎，嘴巴咬着小男孩的乳头，两侧的茱萸红肿的好似马上滴血，而龚子棋手里面的小可爱显然已经到了边缘，又红又紫，蔡程昱把手指抽了出来，带出不少黏液，龚子棋恰好一松手，小可爱一下子喷出白色奶油来，喷在龚子棋白色巧克力的腹肌上面。

方书剑觉得自己要脱水了，他的眼睛在流泪，嘴巴被龚子棋亲的津液外流，下面的阴茎刚射过濡湿的不行，里面的肠液又被蔡程昱带出去不少，他现在就是被吊起来的一条鱼，哪里都没有水，他渴得要命。

就在他这样胡思乱想的时候，耳边传来一声低吟，“方儿，我进去了。”

 

蔡程昱就这么进去了。

这是方书剑在钝痛传来之前的第一反应。

然后就是胀，胀痛，撑开的地方比烧着了还要可怕，里面的血管似乎都爆开了，又痒又痛，更何况这才只是进去一个头，如果就这样按照蔡程昱的个头，他估计里面都得流血不止，他被挤压得被迫流出一两滴泪水，龚子棋在前面哄他，“小班长真的是水做的呀，又哭了。”

然后龚子棋去亲他的嘴。

蔡程昱在他后面深呼吸，握紧了他的腰，一点一点的往上研磨，书剑里面确实又热又紧，初次情潮没给方书剑太多润滑体液，只让他浑身上下热得像是一团火，让蔡程昱先要引火自焚。

方书剑憋了口气，喘也喘不上来，他想叫，可是龚子棋在和他接吻，他喊不出来。

他就只能从喉咙里面传出来不成声的哀叫，那声音最后进到蔡程昱耳朵里面就像奶猫，蔡程昱心痒难耐，从龚子棋那抢过方书剑的脸狠狠地吻下去。

龚子棋显然有点不爽，他的犬齿咬上了方书剑的胸前左侧红樱，另一只手捏揉着另外一个，又扯又揉，扯揉完之后又怕小班长受不了，用之前湿吻过后津液颇多的舌头去一点点的舔，慢慢的亲吻着方书剑的胸膛，他把方书剑的双手牢牢地黏在自己的阴茎上面，让他为自己少做抚慰。

 

方书剑真的受不了了。

蔡程昱还在一点点的磨他，他如今痛劲过去大半，身下面只觉得痒，只觉得麻，可偏偏蔡程昱就好像这会儿心疼起他痛了，下面像是说什么都不挪一步，他难耐的往下挪蹭，蔡程昱捏住他的腰，“方儿，慢点，别伤了你。”

方书剑一下气红了脸，这人什么意思？不知道的还以我是我把你拽上的床。

他气急了，“你出去！”

蔡程昱此刻箭在弦上哪有突然卸力的道理，他说，“方儿等一会，一会就好。”然后下体大跃进似的往里面冲，方书剑恨死了自己这张嘴，蔡程昱在他后面将他顶得上下颠簸，偏偏龚子棋又握着他的手，他觉得自己像是要被扯成了两半，上半身让龚子棋弄得涕泪横流，下半身让蔡程昱操得汁水四溅。

下面一定红了，方书剑想那地方被磨得又痒又疼，蔡程昱食髓知味地变本加厉，越来越快把方书剑流出来的一点热流全部都挤了出去。

蔡程昱火药味的信息素就这样贴着他的脖颈，一边下边狠狠地耸动着，一边上面用柔软的舌头舔着自己发热的腺体，蔡程昱轻轻咬开了一层皮，慢慢的注入着自己的信息素。

这对方书剑刺激太大了，蔡程昱信息素太有攻击性，下面不停地操弄着，前面还有另外一个alpha虎视眈眈，龚子棋的信息素像是争地盘一样不断地在胸口和腰腹蔓延，烈酒和火药一触即发。

蔡程昱没想让方书剑太快体会到这份热，他越来越往深处去，龟头触碰到了一块软肉，蔡程昱试探性的顶了顶，方书剑一下子塌了腰，他满脸潮红几乎是要叫起来一样，“别！别.......哈.......那里不对劲，哈.........菜菜哥，我求你了。”

 

他不该求我的。  
蔡程昱忍不住冲进去的那一刻想。  
他不应该求我的，他求了，我就只会更心痒难耐，我就只会更欲火中烧。

 

方书剑没想到能起这么大反应，他整个人被闯进去的时候脚趾头都缩作一团，整个人真正体会到了什么叫成结之痛，那东西卡得死紧，怎样挪动都疼得要死。内里的软肉却又明显不舍的这样的好东西，小口小口的嘬着里面的滚烫，肚子因为被这样的东西戳着微微鼓起来一点，蔡程昱满足的贴着他的背，他说，“方儿，我喜欢你。”

方书剑脑子里面一桶浆糊，那里分得清什么喜欢或不喜欢，他现在只想赶紧解决了这钉死在里面一动就痛的孽根，他缓缓地扭着腰，感觉差不多了，用手肘怼了一下蔡程昱，蔡程昱慢慢的动起来，背部还紧紧地贴着，一遍遍的来回磨蹭，方书剑被蹭的意乱情迷，手不由自主的挂在龚子棋脖子上，不断地喘气。

“别射进去，”龚子棋突然说，“你不想他突然就怀孕。”

蔡程昱闷着没吭声，又凿了几下，看方书剑浑身哆嗦射出了一股稀白，才从里面撤了出来，射在了他的后背上面，又忍不住亲了亲他的后颈，一下又一下的抚摸着方书剑的头发。

 

方书剑发现他错了。

比起蔡程昱让他神志不清，龚子棋简直是要了他的命。

龚子棋不笑确实很吓人，方书剑摸着他的脸想，他现在脑子不清明，身体大于精神地已经用头蹭他的颈窝来讨好他。

龚子棋明显很有耐心，他把阴茎慢慢的塞进方书剑的屁股缝里面，也不急，慢慢等着方书剑从高潮余韵中缓过劲来，他说，“小班长，现在是我啊。”

这种莫名宣誓主权的样子令方书剑浑身发紧，后面还有一个刚刚标记过的alpha，另一个味道的侵入明显让身体出现了排斥反应，他有点喘不上来气，蔡程昱用信息素安抚他，“方儿，没事。”

话说的是没事，表情却有点咬牙切齿，蔡程昱从床上站起来，他的手抬起方书剑的脸蛋，看见方书剑被排斥反应弄得眼泪汪汪，他弯腰吻了方书剑一下，慢慢地用又硬起来的性器在方书剑后背游走,方书剑前面正被龚子棋操弄着，他不得不往后张开两侧的肩胛，蔡程昱的玩意儿就顶在他的后背上面，顺着被挤出来的肌肉纹理，一点点的划来划去。

方书剑的排斥反应好了不少，起码现在是能喘上来气了，龚子棋打量着他，见他没有什么大问题了，就放心大胆地动作起来。

方书剑因射过两回了，本身就软，现在又提不起力气来，整个人都任意龚子棋摆弄，龚子棋在里面也不急就只用头有一下没一下的动着，弄得方书剑又软又痒，他说，“小班长，想要要开口说。”

就是一棍子打在方书剑腿上他也不可能说这话，可现在这棍子在他里面来回磨蹭，蹭的他又痒又麻，他现在终于明白了从内部瓦解敌人这么句话。

“哈........啊..........子棋，我想要.............”

龚子棋当然乐意效劳，或者说他就在等这么一下，他开始动作起来，里面因为已经开拓过一次，比最开始要好不少，方书剑很容易就吞了进去这么个庞然大物，龚子棋明显比蔡程昱明白的多，他在里面找了一圈敏感点，听见方书剑突然“啊”了一下，小班长头向后仰着，眼泪跟金豆子一样又掉了两颗，蔡程昱亲吻他的嘴唇引着香软在口腔里面共舞，用指腹蹭掉他的泪水，无声的安慰着他。

龚子棋找到了敏感点后变本加厉，他不断地撞击着那个小凸起，方书剑这回明白了为什么有人总是乐此不彼的寻找刺激，快感如同浪潮一样拍打着他，层层叠叠令他想扭动着头，又被蔡程昱捧着脑袋，哪里都像被钉死了的玩偶，只能任由两个人亵玩。

龚子棋又飞快的顶上了那块软肉，生殖腔哪里受过这种刺激，刚才成结过一个，有突然闯进来另外一个，即使在发情期也不可能忍耐进去，方书剑吓怕了，“呜呜”的叫起来，蔡程昱也有点忧心忡忡，他捂住了方书剑的眼睛，咬着他的后颈，试图引导方书剑的信息素平稳下来，龚子棋说，“没事，班长，一会就好了。”

被剥夺了视觉之后只会令他更加敏感，他清楚地感知到龚子棋是怎样的从那一个狭隘的地方挤了进去，在一个已经成结的生殖腔里面再度横冲直撞，他感觉自己要死了，两种信息素在自己的生殖腔里面来回缠斗，里面热的像是被人烤熟，龚子棋在里面居然就这样缓缓成结了，又一次把他钉在性器上面。

 

这个意识让方书剑痛苦不堪，他觉得自己被两个人羞辱了一番，他们把他当作可以随意进行永久标记的Omega，他们的手和信息素在身上游走，让他觉得是一天砧板上面的鱼，他们即将把他开膛破肚。

 

他感受到了委屈和耻辱，泪水如同刹不住闸了一样，蔡程昱慌了，“方儿怎么了？”

“你滚！”方书剑吼他，转头去骂龚子棋，“你也滚！”

眼下龚子棋明显是滚不了，他安慰着，“小班长，疼了？”

哪里是疼呢？里面明显又软又湿，舒爽得紧，哪里也不像疼的样子。

“呜..........你们........哈，你们把我.............当什么了................”方书剑越想越委屈，“都给我.............哈........给我滚..............嗯............好热.......”

龚子棋万万没想到事到临头，居然对方才明白过来，他发狠了在生殖腔里面操弄，让方书剑再也讲不出来话，“我是那种随便帮别人过发情期的人么？你那个鼻子只能用来喘气是吗？”

蔡程昱看龚子棋好像生气了，怕他把方书剑吓着，赶紧含咬上方书剑的耳垂，他说，“方儿，我们都喜欢你，真心喜欢你。”

方书剑脑袋像炸了烟花一样，也不想再去仔细琢磨了，他又被操射了出来，今晚第三次了，实在是没有存货了。

龚子棋见他射了，也不在为难他，最后温存了一会，忍得实在不行，才抽出来射在了方书剑的小腹上面。

 

蔡程昱含着他的耳垂，龚子棋抚摸着他的小腹，两人显然还想维持着这场愈演愈烈的性事，对视一眼，不必言语，又明了对方准备再来一次。

龚子棋问，“小班长，我们‘一起’疼疼你，好不好啊？”

方书剑现在身前身后都被白色画出了斑斑点点，本来已经昏昏欲睡，一听这话彻底吓醒。

龚子棋的“一起”咬字极重，就是方书剑也能明白他的言下之意。

他这回是真的害怕极了。

他不断地用手去推据两个人，因为没有力气，反而像是用手在龚子棋的胸膛上面抚摸，脖颈向后仰去，躺在蔡程昱的肩窝上面。

蔡程昱挺了进去，因为经历过两次，里面松软温热，又有体液润滑，蔡程昱舒服的头皮发麻，他轻柔的顶弄着方书剑，方书剑依旧提防着身前的龚子棋，不断地往蔡程昱怀里面钻，露出猫儿一样的姿态。

龚子棋微微不爽，“小班长，程昱他又不是没操你，你怎么就不怕他呢？”

方书剑低头闷在蔡程昱怀里，更社会经验明显丰富的老油条龚子棋比，蔡程昱在他脑子里还是个没出象牙塔的男孩，明显方书剑更信任他一点。蔡程昱有点小得意，把方书剑抱紧一点，手抚摸着他的后颈。

龚子棋也不说话了，专心把手指往甬道里面捅。

两次过后里面确实又松又软，又因为生殖腔被三番五次的造访，Omega的信息素甚至大腿都呈现出一种随意打开的趋势。

龚子棋就是这样挤进去的，彻底被撑开的时候，方书剑已经说不出话了，他眼睛里面空洞得很，嗓子叫也叫不出来，只有眼泪在往下流，蔡程昱在亲他的下颌线，龚子棋在揉捏他的大腿内侧，每一个动作，每一次触摸，都让方书剑烧起来，他们的信息素也好，他们的手也好，他们的硬的发烫的性器也好，每一个都将方书剑点燃在这张床榻上面。

方书剑感知到内里已经准备承接的预兆，他将要被两个alpha一同标记，他们的阴茎此时都捅在他的生殖腔里面，两个人的信息素像点燃的火焰一向交汇在一起，他们像是约定好的，一同释放了今晚的第二次精液，生殖腔第一次承接如此多如此过烫的东西，内里烧的他跟被放在石板上面煎的鱼一样，恨不得来回扑腾，那些装不下的东西，就这样顺着本来应该没有缝隙的肠壁一点点的艰难的滴答下去，顺着方书剑的大腿，流到床单上面去。

 

 

我再也不要经历发情期了。  
这是方书剑的最后想法。


End file.
